This invention primarily relates to a brew basket. There are a variety of brew baskets that have been available in the art. The assigned Company of this current invention has a variety of patents upon various styles of brew baskets, including designs for the same. For example, see Pat. No. D 288,057.
In addition, brew baskets have long been available and used in the brewing of particularity coffee. More currently, such baskets are used for brewing of other beverages, such as tea, and after the heated water passes through the coffee or tea grounds, it is then dispensed into a beaker or decanter, as well known. Usually such a brew basket supports a filter, and the grounds are added into the filter at that capacity required to give the strength delivered for the beverage being brewed by the apparatus.
Various types of brew baskets can be seen in the earlier patents that have issued. For example, the patent to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,897, shows a one piece funnel with integral ribs for holding a disposable coffee carrying filter. This gives an example of a brew basket, having an integrated handle, and for holding a grounds supporting filter internally thereof. Design Pat. No. D 241,402, to Painter, shows another early coffee basket. The patent to Kemp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,454, discloses a coffeemaker basket and filter assembly. The design Pat. No. D 256,079, to Moncrief, discloses a coffee filter holder. Another design Pat. No. D 266,894, shows a beverage filter holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,818 shows a further basket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,961 discloses a brewing funnel.
The foregoing provides an example of prior art baskets known to the applicants, and which are used in combination with a brewing apparatus, for brewing of a beverage, particularly coffee.